Omicron01's Weapon User Ideas
Omicron01 Sparky Weapons Sparky Cannon Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Energy Damage: Lvl 1, Mk1 - 14,000 Range: 500m Clip Size: 1 Energy Cell Reload: 6 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: 6,000,000 Silver Additional description: :Superheavy Mid-ranged weapon designed to ensure maximum devastation on your enemies. Massive Firepower combined with even greater splash radius, a total of 50m radius splash. ---- Sparky Turret Hardpoint: Medium Type: Energy Damage: Lvl 1, Mk1 - 10,000 Range: 500m Clip Size: 1 Energy Cell Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: 3,000,000 Silver Additional description: :Medium Mid-ranged weapon designed to ensure maximum devastation on your enemies. Massive Firepower combined with even greater splash radius, a total of 50m radius splash. ---- Sparky Blaster Hardpoint: Light Type: Energy Damage: Lvl 1, Mk1 - 7,000 Range: 500m Clip Size: 1 Energy Cell Reload: 3 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: 1,500,000 Silver Additional description: :Light Mid-ranged weapon designed to ensure maximum devastation on your enemies. Massive Firepower (for its class) combined with even greater splash radius, a total of 50m radius splash. ---- Outbreak Prime Hardpoint: Light Type: Energized Kinetic Damage: Lvl 1, Mk1 - 240 Range: 600m Clip Size: 36 Rounds Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: 400m, but it's negligible since it is a very accurate weapon, more so than the Molot. Price: 1,000 Gold Additional description: :Light weapon that fires three-round bursts. Upon successfully destroying or critical hitting a robot, the Outbreak releases a SIVA swarm that attacks nearby enemies (75m range). :"I've done the math. When you pull this trigger, one plus one equals zero. Every time." ---- Black Hole Weapons Hardpoint: Adjustable (Can be mounted on any hardpoint. Stats damage increase multiplicatively depending on hardpoint. Also changes name: Light=Event Horizon, Medium=Singularity, Heavy=TON-618.) Type: Other Damage: Lvl 1, Mk1 - 9,000 - Infinite Damage (10% chance) Range: 600m Clip Size: 1 Energy Cell Reload: 2 Seconds, charge time is 3 seconds. Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: '''10,000 Components '''Additional description: :Drastically downsized particle accelerator created using modified blueprints for a machine from the old days. Colides particles within the firing mechanism, and with enough mass, can be lethal when fired off. You weild the power of the most mysterious forces in the universe. Use it at your own discretion. ---- Transverse Lance Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Special''' Chance to desintigrate''': Lvl 1 - 5%, Abduct time 3 sec Range: 1100m Clip Size: 1 Battery Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: 1100m Price: 1,000 Gold Additional description: The Transvere Lance is a tool for relocating enemies. Upon targeting and firing, the Lance tears apart spacetime to bring the target to you. Beware you don't bite off more than you can chew, though. Has a chance to instakill the robot while abducting, with chance increasing for each level. : :"Reality is maleable, thus spacetime is mine to play with." ---- Vortex Weapons Atomos Hardpoint: Light Type: Energy Damage: MK1 lvl1: 90, This weapon has the chance to scramble an enemy's atomic structure. Close contact with afflicted enemy's ally (20m) will catalyze the robot and deliver a painful detonation (55,555). Range: 400m Clip Size: Energy cells, can support constant fire up to 7.5 sec. If fired for too long will overheat and initiate a cooldown timer. Cooldown Time: 5 sec Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: True, however standard aiming procedures apply. This weapon will not seek the locked target. Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: 1,000 WR Royale Tokens Additional description: 'An automatic energy weapon that can deal a lot of damage. Shocktrain v.2. ---- Un-continuum 'Hardpoint: Medium Type: Energy Damage: MK1 lvl1: 135, This weapon has the chance to scramble an enemy's atomic structure. Close contact with afflicted enemy's ally (20m) will catalyze the robot and deliver a painful detonation (60,000). Range: 400m Clip Size: Energy cells, can support constant fire up to 7.5 sec. If fired for too long will overheat and initiate a cooldown timer. Cooldown Time: 5 sec Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: True, however standard aiming procedures apply. This weapon will not seek the locked target. Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: 2,000 WR Royale Tokens Additional description: 'An automatic energy weapon that really messes with the laws of physics. ---- Void Replicator 'Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Energy Damage: MK1 lvl1: 9,999, This weapon has a 10% chance to completely annhialate an enemy's atomic structure. The afflicted robot is doomed and a passing of 5 seconds will catalyze the robot, deliver a painful detonation (destroys affected robot, deals 99,990 damage, 100m radius), and leave a Quasar in its wake (10,000 dps for 10 sec for anyone within). This is all MK1 lvl1. Range: 400m Clip Size: 1 Energy cell Cooldown Time: 7.5 sec Smart Reload: True Requires lock-on: True, however standard aiming procedures apply. This weapon will not seek the locked target. Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: 4,000 WR Royale Tokens Additional description: 'A single shot energy Weapon that can bypass ANY non-environmental object. Subverts the laws of physics to deliver lethal explosive payloads. ---- Meltdown 'Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Special Damage: 10 sec of lock-on to detonate a robot. Range: 500m Clip Size: 1 Battery Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: True Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: 6,000,000 Silver Additional description: '''Hellburners affected will detonate and destroy '''ALL active players on the map. Be warned. :Heavy weapon that uses a robot's power source against it. Successful lock-on results in the untimely detonation of the target. ---- Cold Between Stars Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Special (Destroys shields in one hit and overpenetrates target) Damage: 7,000 (14,000 on critical) lvl1 mk1 Range: 1100m Clip Size: 3 Rounds Reload: 10 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: None. Damage is consistent no Matter the Distance. Price: Found by force of will and withstanding the undending onslaught. Afterwards: Price = 3,000,000 Silver Additional description: '''An obscenely high caliber sniper cannon that has the unique ability to aim the scope, revealing crit spots (Pressing the red button will '''NOT scope; pressing the icon that corresponds to this weapon will scope all equiped Cold Between Stars). Consecutive critical hits will exponentially double damage up to three times, and three consecutive crits will return a full clip to the weapon. :Xol, the Will of Thousands, perished but was not destroyed. Death is a road, death is metamorphosis, the unsacred union between destroyer and destroyed. The might which defeats a god is also the ambrosia that god craves, the meat-sweet logic of Existence-Asserted-By-Violence, the binomial decision between two ways of being which deny each other. In dying, Xol fed richly. ---- Fusion Weapons Fuse Hardpoint: Light Type: Energy Damage: 4550 (650/bolt) lvl1 Range: 600m Clip Size: 3 Rounds Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: 450m and lower (accuracy falloff) Price: 900 Au Additional description: 'Fusion weapon, which releases a burst of bolts upon successful charge. :''Medium range weapon, effective within its 600m range. Charges for 850 milisecs, then releases 7 bolts in a quick burst, with high accuracy (86% at 500m). More difficult to use at closer range. ---- Integrator '''Hardpoint: Medium Type: Energy Damage: 5250 (750/bolt) lvl1 Range: 600m Clip Size: 3 Rounds Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: 450m and lower (accuracy falloff) Price: 1000 Au Additional description: 'Fusion weapon, which releases a burst of bolts upon successful charge. :''Medium range weapon, effective within its 600m range. Charges for 850 milisecs, then releases 7 bolts in a quick burst, with high accuracy (86% at 500m). Very high damage at range for its class. ---- Severance '''Hardpoint: Heavy Type: Energy Damage: 11,770 lvl1 Range: 600m Clip Size: 2 Rounds Reload: 5 Seconds Smart Reload: False Requires lock-on: False Effective Range: Consistant within its range. Price: 1500 Au 'Additional description: '''Fusion weapon, which releases a deadly laser blast after charging. The blast will darken the screen and glow a fiery red as it fires off, due to its power. :''Medium range heavy ordinance, effective even at 600m range. Charges for 1 sec, then unleashes an unstoppable beam of energy that overpenetrates opponents. Sub optimal at closer ranges. ---- Category:Ideas Category:Users